Life is Strange in San Adreas
by tsmall1259
Summary: After meeting each other, Michael De Santa and Max Caulfield realize they have a lot more in common than they thought they would have with each other and when their best friends meet each other they both know it's going to be chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a crossover with Grand Theft Auto 5 and Life is Strange. I know what your thinking why am I writing a story about these two games well if your a fan of both** **then you might notice that in the games in a way Max and** **Chloe are similar to Michael and Trevor respectively. Also this might be Rated M for some parts and this is a Friendship pairing. Also the year is 2013, since both games take place in the same year.**

Max was just sitting in a club with her best friend Chloe Price, who was having fun on the dance floor along with their friend Rachel Amber both dancing to the music the band was playing, while she sat at a bar stool. You must be wondering what their doing there you see it all started with her moving back to Arcadia Bay after five years of not being there or keeping in contact with Chloe, she had decided to go attend Blackwell Academy but in the process gained the ability to reverse time after seeing Nathan Prescott, who is currently getting psychological help back in Arcadia Bay, shot Chloe in the stomach with a pistol. But she reversed time to save her. But, a few months before she ever moved back to Arcadia Bay there were girls being kidnapped including Chloe's friend Rachel Amber. The person who was kidnapping the girls was Max's photography teacher Mark Jefferson with the help of Nathan (who was being forced into helping him), were kidnapping, and taking photo's of them, while they were drugged and other horrors she could never ever speak of or imagine. She had got drugged as well after leaving the Vortex Clubs party to check Rachel's body, who was buried in the junkyard and in the process Chloe was killed with one shot to the head by Mr. Jefferson, but using the last bit of her energy reversed time through the picture of a photo she and her friend Warren had took at the party and stopped Mr. Jefferson, with the evidence that he and Nathan left in the dark room. And in the process found Rachel Amber, who was in fact actually alive.

Apparently, Mr. Jefferson hid her inside the lighthouse and the body they did find in the junkyard was another one of Jeffersons victims. But because of everything that had happened the principal decided everybody needed a break so he cancelled school for the next couple of weeks and sent all the students to Los Santos for that break. Which in her opinion is the dumbest idea he ever had because of all the robberies that happened only two months ago.

She looked around the club to see some of her other classmates around but what took her by surprise the most was a man with balding brown hair without a shirt on. He was obviously drunk as he was speaking nonsense with a beer bottle in his hand. In his drunken state, threw the beer bottle towards Zachary and Juliet, which hit the wall spilling beer on to the floor, missing them by a couple of inches. With the chaos going on she didn't notice an older man in a suit sit next to her obviously annoyed. It was at that moment that the bartender came over to take his order.

?:Just give me the usual.

Bartender:Sure, Mr. De Santa. Oh, by the way do you want me to call Dessie to take Mr. Philips home.

He looked at Trevor, who was talking nonsense to a blue haired girl.

?:No, it's a long drive from here anyway.

Michael was actually annoyed by Trevors antics, but that's not suprising. Trevor's the type of person that would kill someone just for staring at him and he actually did it earlier actually and he could remember it quite clearly.

 _Flashback_

 _At Del Perro Pier, Trevor was angry at Michael, who had accidentally brought up a comment about hipsters._

 _Trevor:I'm not a fucking hipster you fat piece of shit!_

 _Michael:T, nobody called you a hipster but if it came out that way then I'm sorry._

 _Trevor started to walk away from the pier and toward his rusty truck in rage but as he was getting inside he saw a man staring at him while having earphones in his ears._

 _Trevor:You stay right there I got a "present" for you, Mr. Hasselhoff!_

 _But the man wasn't staring at Trevor but admiring the beach babes behind him. At the same time Trevor went to the back of his truck and pulled out a baseball bat with nails sticking out from the top. The man finally took notice of the baseball bat in Trevors hands and started to back away nervously._

 _Trevor:Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya...I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really, bad!_

 _The man then started to run away in terror as Trevor chased him under the Pier, while Michael watched in annoyance and he was pretty sure heard the screaming stop. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose obviously annoyed with Trevor's psychotic behavior and he was sure someone called the police already after hearing sirens heading to their location._

 _Michael:I wish Frielander was still alive..._

 _End of Flashback_

This is one of the reasons he brought Trevor to Tequi-la-la in the first place to apologize for something he didn't even do. It was at these times he wanted to shoot him. But, Trevor would probably stop being mad at him if he got drunk enough and passed out. He looked around to see Trevor over on the other side of the club still talking to the blue haired girl. He wondered who she was from her hair to her clothing it looked like she was a rocker chick. Probably in someone's band, who's gonna play perform. He then noticed a girl sitting next to him, she seemed to be staring at the blue haired girl. She looked around the same age as Tracey but just a little bit younger.

Michael:Hm?

He continued to watch her for the next few seconds only her gaze was locked across the room. He lightly tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Which seemed to do the trick as she almost jumped out of her seat.

Michael:Sorry! You just seemed out of it.

Max turned her over to see an older man in a suit looking at her with concern.

Max:Sorry, I was making sure my friend didn't cause any trouble.

She was pointing at the blue haired girl, who was talking to Trevor, while also now smoking a cigarette. Well, at least there's not a "No Smoking" sign.

Michael:Tell me about it.

Max:What?

Michael:You see that psycho over there? Well, that's my friend.

Michael then pointed behind him to the same man that came in earlier without a shirt.

Max:Oh!

Michael:Yeah...

They then sat there in silence. Just sitting in the most awkward position they've been in...well one of the most awkward positions. The awkwardness was then broken by the bartender from earlier, with Michael's drink.

Bartender:Here's your drink Mr. De Santa.

Michael:Thanks.

Before, Michael took a drink, he noticed Max was uncomfortable, by the way she was taping her fingers on the bar.

Michael:Hey! Could I get another drink for my friend over here.

The Bartender turned his head over back at Michael, giving him nod. A few seconds later, he came back with Max's drink handing it to Michael.

Michael:There you go on the house!

Max:But, I don't drink um...

Michael then realized they didn't even tell each other their names yet. He offered a hand to her.

Michael:Michael. Michael De Santa.

Max then shook his hand.

Max:Max. Max Caulfield.

Michael:Well, Max. I think you should really take that drink.

Max:I don't know...

She stopped in mid-sentence at seeing Chloe, to her dismay is now drinking a beer bottle, while dancing on a table. She looked at Michael with a serious look.

Max:I-I'll take that drink now.

Michael:Told ya so.

Michael then handed her drink to her. She looked at it wondering, what it would taste like. When she tasted it, she started coughing and trying to get the taste out of her mouth. How could anybody drink that, it had to be the worst think in the world to drink. She wondered how it didn't bother Chloe or anyone else for that matter, this tasted so awful, she wished she could rewind but if she did then the taste would still be in her mouth anyway. She started to breath hard for a few seconds at the taste now gone from her mouth. Michael watched the entire event with a smirk spread across his lips.

Michael:Amature.

She looked over at the older man with a playful smile.

Max:Shut Up!

Michael and Max then started chuckling of the event that just took place, until Rachel came over to both of them, with a panicked expression on her face.

Rachel:Max!

Max:Rachel, what's wrong?

Rachel:Have you seen Chloe? I can't find her anywhere!

Max:Yeah, she's over-

Her and Michael looked over at where Chloe was to see to there shock, her, along with Trevor were missing.

Max:Chloe...

Michael:It was Trevor, he probably left here drunk and took her with him and a drunk Trevor is something nobody wants to see.

Max shuddered at the thought. If this Trevor person was as bad as Michael said he was then they need to find Chloe fast.

Michael:C'mon, we can go look for them in my car.

Max and Chloe were shocked by his tone. It almost sounded like this was a regular thing. When the three made it outside, a yell that could break glass erupted rung through the air.

Michael:WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR?!

Meanwhile, In Michael's Tailgater, Trevor is seen driving up to Vinewood Hills and laughing hysterically, while Chloe was smoking a cigarette in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe stared out of the window with a smirk on her face but something inside of her felt guilty...maybe because she left her two best friends at a club and left with a man she barely knew. The worst part of it all she didn't know his name. Both had been to intoxicated to think about the most important stuff one of them being not knowing each other's names. She doesn't even remember getting into th- Oh yeah, he broke the window open and unlocked it. She glanced over at the broken window, which still had pieces of broken glass attached to the sides of window but as they drove some pieces of the window started to break off. She turned her attention to the older man, who was grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. But, what startled her the most was he was wasn't wearing a shirt. Looking at his arms and torso revealed numerous tattoos. How did she miss him not having a shirt on even if she was really drunk, she would have still noticed... hell, why did she get in the car in the first place! She doesn't even know where their going.

Trevor:You ok, kid?

Chloe looked up in shock at seeing the man now looking at her with a slightly concerned look or was he concerned. She really couldn't tell because everything was a little bit fuzzy.

Chloe:Fine.

Trevor:Ok cause you looked like you passed away.

Chloe:What...

Trevor:Nothing, just a little bit of humor to pass the time.

Chloe looked at the man with a suspicious look. She could picture him escaping a mental hospital right about now.

Trevor:Kid, your brain dead again.

She couldn't help but jump at him startling her. What was she a deer? Chloe really needed to ask this guy for some answers before he scared her into having a heart attack. But, if things go south then she can always pull out the gun she stole from David.

Chloe:I just need you to answer a few questions for me.

Trevor:Sure, as long as your not a cop.

 _Chloe's thoughts:Ok, so far so good. Just don't mention Step-Douche and your in the clear. Now, let's find out who you are Mr. Hillbilly._

Chloe:Do, I look like I'm a cop. I'm nineteen, dude.

Trevor:So your still in school.

Chloe:Got kicked out.

Trevor:To bad. I remember when I was a kid I played hockey...

Chloe:And?

Trevor:My hockey coach, kept pushing, pushing, and pushing me so much, I fucking lost it!

(She started to sink back into her seat, nervous as his tone changed instantly)

Chloe:S-so what happened to h-him?

Trevor:I don't know but for one thing he won't be using the bathroom right for a long time...

At that Chloe couldn't help but try not to barf. She couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or the image now in her head.

Trevor:Don't worry he's alive. All, I did was stick a hockey stick up his a-

Chloe:No! No! No! Can, we get back to the questions? Please!

Trevor:Fine.

Chloe:Ok, First question. Who are you?

Trevor:Really you haven't heard of Trevor Phillps.

Trevor Phillips. She's heard that name before she remembered going through David's computer just to satisfy her boredom, their were tons of criminals in the database. Niko Belic, Tommy Verceti, Carl Johnson, Johnny Klebitz and more people, she couldn't even name. If the computer was right then Trevor did a job in North Yankton with Michael Townly and Brad Snider, and in the the end they both died and Trevor got away. Maybe, she should pretend to not know him so he didn't get suspicious.

Chloe:Nope, never heard of you.

Trevor:Really, you've never heard of me or my business?

Chloe:What business?

Trevor:TPI aka Trevor Phillps Industries!

She rememberd Frank talking about a couple of dealers selling meth mostly here and down in New Mexico apparently theirs a guy called "Heisenberg" selling meth down there. Frank must have been talking about Trevor, so that's what he's probably been doing since that bank job.

Chloe:Nope.

Trevor:Well have you ever tried meth?

Truth is she never tried meth. She did weed but never the most serious stuff such as meth and cocaine. Even, though weed is considered serious. All the times Frank got in his RV and left town to get some meth. If he brought some back then she declined.

Trevor:Kid!

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts almost launching her self out the window.

Chloe:You don't have to shout asshole! I'm right here!

Trevor:Yes, I do you damn mute!

Chloe:Who the hell are you calling a mute!

Trevor:You! You dozed off a couple of times! You know I even have a accomplice that can't talk... do you know he has to right on a piece of paper just so I can understand him!

Chloe:Well, sorry about your mute but if he's anything in hell like Jason Voorhees than that is a dumbass mute!

Trevor:He has a name!

Chloe:I bet you don't even know his name!

Trevor than went silent. In fact, he didn't even know the kids name all he new was he's a kid, who came to San Adreas to make a name for himself. Even, though he can't talk, he always gets the job done. That Trevor could admire about him. He's loyal like a dog...maybe this kid is onto something about the dumbass comment.

Chloe:Who's the mute now?

Trevor turned his head at the girl, who smirked victoriously at having been right.

Trevor:Shut it!


End file.
